zimfandomcom-20200222-history
GIR
For complete filmography, see here. '' GIR the deuteragonist from the animated television series Invader Zim. He is the insane, hyperactive robotic assistant/sidekick of the show's main character Zim, and the closest thing he has to a friend, having been constructed from scrap parts and given to Zim by the Almighty Tallest instead of a regular SIR (Standard-issue Information Retrieval unit). GIR is voiced by Rosearik Rikki Simons, and plays a main role in three episodes: Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain, Walk of Doom, and GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff, and plays minor or secondary roles in almost all other episodes. He is voiced by Wasabi Mizuta in the Japanese version. Appearance The only differences between GIR and regular SIR units are the unique coloration of the luminous parts of GIR's body (teal instead of red), a different configuration for the eyes, and his cross-hatched mouth. The similarities in construction suggest that the components from which he was built came from an out-of-date model of SIR unit. GIR's usual Earth disguise consists of a green dog suit with a zipper on the stomach and a head that can be pulled over like a hood. It also includes a small tail that he is inexplicably capable of wagging like a human dog's. The large eyes sometimes blink while at other times they don't. Also, the mouth will sometimes open when he speaks, whereas other times it stays closed. He also has a small child disguise with blonde hair and the mouth hanging open so he can see, but it was only used in two episodes. Personality GIR is happy-go-lucky and extremely hyperactive, and will eat just about anything, regardless of whether it's edible or not. Most of the time he spouts nonsense, but does have a few, short moments of clarity: For instance, in Walk for Your Lives, he actually contemplated whether making the explosion go faster will make things worse ("But if the big 'splody goes fast, won't it get all bad?"), and in Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, when he questioned the wisdom of sending a machine into the past to destroy Dib. A lot of fans consider GIR to be really adorable, because of GIR's sensitivity and occasionally childlike behavior. GIR usually fools around when Zim gives an order, and always goes right back to what he was doing before once he has completed the order (which is only done occasionally) or - more often - when Zim leaves. Zim has described GIR's intelligence as "bad"; indeed, the little robot is often one of the many reasons why Zim's plans frequently fail. Zim has taken advantage of of GIR's poor intelligence in the past, having once attached GIR to a power amplifier in Plague of Babies to incapacitate Sergeant Shnooky and his underlings with an amplified wave of the little robot's stupidity. GIR has a really horrible singing voice, as revealed in The Nightmare Begins and the cancelled episode Nubs of Doom; his singing occasionally sounds like off-key, high-pitched yodeling. Unlike Zim, GIR doesn't mind getting involved with typical Earth culture; on several occasions he has even admitted to loving Earth. GIR also has a strong love of Earth snacks, such as tacos, taquitos, candy, chocolate bubblegum, waffles, cupcakes, tuna, biscuits, chicken with mayonnaise, pizza, Suck Monkeys, numerous Poop products, mashed potatoes, muffins and corn. He can eat and enjoy them, even though he is a robot. GIR was shown becoming fat in Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom after stealing all of the Halloween candy from trick-or-treaters. .]] Despite his sub-par disguises, GIR is actually quite good at blending in with the humans, due to his behavior and intelligence being similar to theirs. In Attack of the Saucer Morons, he even befriended multiple teenage human females. His favorite assignment from Zim is "monitoring Earth broadcasts" (in other words, watching TV); when doing so, he usually watches The Scary Monkey Show, which he has declared to be his "favorite show". His favorite movie is Intestines of War, which he has seen over one hundred times (FBI Warning of Doom). GIR is also very loyal to Zim, despite disobeying him often and mainly being a hindrance to his plans. There have been times where Dib has "tricked" him into doing things, like putting a camera in Zim's Base in Zim Eats Waffles, and even inviting him into the base during The Frycook What Came from All That Space. This is probably because Dib doesn't seem to bother GIR as much as he does Zim, saying in Planet Jackers that "he seems nice". GIR doesn't hate or dislike anyone, which contrasts very sharply with Zim, Dib, and especially Gaz. Duty Mode Every so often, GIR will display brief instances of complete functionality. Usually triggered by Zim giving an order, this "Duty Mode" manifests itself in the teal parts of GIR's body and eyes flashing red, and GIR himself snapping to attention, alert and utterly obedient. However, these random bouts never last for long, and after a few seconds, GIR is right back to his gleeful, hyperactive self. As it turns out, however, this brevity is probably a good thing for Zim: As he learned the hard way when he tried to lock GIR into Duty Mode via a Behavioral Modulator, if GIR was fully lucid all the time, he would quickly realize that his own master was a threat to their mission to conquer Earth, and would quickly eliminate him (GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff). Equipment GIR possesses "superior geographic abilities" that were given to him by Zim. In his head there are an array of various weapons, but he rarely uses them. There is also a great deal of empty space that he uses to store things, like a giant pile of rubber piggies, a puppy, or even a beehive. This is implied to be the "thermos" function stated by Tallest Red to be built into all SIR units. He also has X-ray vision, the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes, and jets in his feet. GIR can also analyze living things and inanimate objects, from race to intelligence. Role in Invader ZIM GIR serves as Zim's "evil" henchman, but is usually more of a hindrance than helpful. As stated above, he has complied when Dib asked favors from him and replaced vital equipment with food in Walk of Doom. But GIR has bailed Zim out occasionally, saving him from alien fanatics in Attack of the Saucer Morons. He can also be used as a form of transportation when the Voot Cruiser is unavailable, such as in The Nightmare Begins. He usually ruins Zim's plans and unfolds the storyline by doing so. Bloody GIR Bloody GIR is an Easter egg visible in several episodes of the television series Invader Zim. Bloody GIR was born when Nickelodeon refused to allow a scene involving GIR covered with blood. The crew inserted the forbidden image into single frames in a few episodes. Post production supervisor Jason Stiff has confirmed that the image appears in Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy. The existence of Bloody GIR has been confirmed by director Steve Ressel in interviews. The frames were reportedly scattered throughout the episodes following Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy by Ressel and Chris Graham. Bloody GIR can be seen the most clearly during the opening in Mortos der Soulstealer, when the purple pipe from Zim's house envelops the shot right before Dib's sequence. In fact, it is almost in plain sight. Although many claim to see Bloody GIR in almost every episode, Simons stated at the 2011 InvaderCON that he only inserted into a couple of episodes. Facts of Doom *GIR breaks the fourth wall by running into the screen during the title sequence. *He also appears in many games like Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, Nicktoons: MLB (as an announcer at Irken Field) and is playable in a game called Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots ''(although, in AOTTB, DS edition, his voice is a lower pitch then his normal voice, resembling his voice in the Pilot Episode.) *He is the color coordinator in Nicktoons MLB, according to his collectible card. *He seems to like anything he sees, but especially loves tacos, cupcakes, monkeys, pigs, T.V., and most food. *The only time GIR got angry at Zim while not in his rarely-shown Duty Mode was in Zim Eats Waffles, when Zim at first refused to eat his waffles. *GIR has been featured on more ''Invader Zim merchandise than any other character. *In the title sequence when Zim falls into his Voot Cruiser, GIR's eyes are green. *GIR's brain consists of pocket lint, a paperclip, a penny, and a marble. See also *SIR units *Zim and GIR's Relationship *Dib and GIR's Relationship *GIR:Screenshots Gallery File:GIR - Dog Suit Art.png Bloodygir.png|The infamous Bloody GIR. Gir.png GIR licks a hamburger.jpg Gir-and-Piggy-invader-zim-1604941-512-384.jpg pig and gir.png|G.I.R with a piggy. gir is cute.png|GIR operation gir.png|GIR File:GIR riding Piggy.png|"GIR, ride the pig!!!" dutygir.PNG|GIR's duty mode in The Nightmare Begins 0 xlarge.jpg|GIR's head in his dog suit. Zim-gir.jpg|GIR in his human child disguise. Gir And Zim relaxing.jpg|GIR and Zim Images (15).jpeg Ancient GIR (Dog Suit Form).png|An older version of GIR (in dog suit form) from the 1999 pilot. GIR and Zim go to the lab.png|GIR without his disguise in the 1999 pilot. Duty Mode GIR.png|G.I.R in his extremely rare duty mode. GIR serious.jpg|GIR accusing Dib of intruding while in duty mode. Gir drinks Chocolate Bubble Gum.png|Gir drinks Chocolate Bubble Gum. Elf GIR.png|G.I.R disguised as an Elf Zim and gir laughing together.png|G.I.R and Zim laughing. Gir making a fuss.gif|Gir making a huge fuss over something small. Gir Squeezing Zim's Cheeks (Planet Jackers).png Evil GIR.png|GIR in duty mode again GIR annoyed for once.png OOOHGIR.png Want to see more photos? Visit GIR:Screenshots! es:Gir pt:Gir Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Irken Technology Category:Robots Category:Zim's Robots Category:Zim's Sidekicks Category:SIR Units Category:Alien Technology